Sarah's Love interest
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: Sarah, Daughter of finn and fionna, discovers its going to be hard to move on, even with love,After getting together with Adam ( son of Simon and Betty) they go on awesome adventures, And have to fight benny( pbs kid), and protect the new found love for one another, but can they do it? Rated T for Violence and some language.


Sarah's love interest

**Finn: we're back!**

**Me: Hey guys, I am sorry I have not been able to update, still working on Simon's daughter, finn's blog, and zombie apoc.**

**Finn: you better be sorry!**

**Me: I know, anyways who wants to know who has a son, not fp's, not marcelines, maybe pb's, oh yeah she is alive, also I have noticed that in finn's Brother that in the reviews, you were questioning why finn kept coming back, its because he is the hero, I am not killing him off, also he can only die of natural causes or else he comes back-**

**Finn: ok joseph shutup!**

**Me: Ok, to the story!**

Sarah's Pov:

Sarah is talking to simon's son, Adam.

Sarah: man this is boring.

Adam: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll found a date to prom tonight.

Sarah: What do yah mean?

Adam: You know, the prom, in Aaa high.

Sarah: Uh yeah, what about your date?

Adam: uh I don't think I'll find one.

Sarah: Oh come on, I'm sure you will.

Adam: Ok bye.

Benny( pbs son) walks in.

Benny: Hey uh, you wanna go on a date?

Sarah: Uh sure.

Benny: Yes!

Sarah: ok what time?

Benny: 7:00?

Sarah: uh sure,I'll just tell my dad.

Benny: Bye.

Sarah: bye.

Benny walks out.

Adam's Pov:

Adam: DARNIT!

While adam kicked a tree.

Adam: Why! That stupid gumwad came in and stole her!

Adam gets a phone call.

Adam: Hey mom.

Betty: hey Adam, Whats wrong?

Adam: How could you-

Betty: mother's instinct.

Adam: oh, well the girl I have liked, and it's-

Betty: Sarah?

Adam: Yep.

Betty: Who's the boy?

Adam: uh benny Gumball.

Betty: BENNY!

Adam: uh yeah?

Betty: You do realize that is Pb's kid, and she is still evil.

Adam: wait pb's evil?

Betty: Yeah She tried to steal finn from fionna.

Adam: uh huh, well what should I do, visit them and tell them pb's alive.

Betty: No! they would hate us forever.

Adam: What should I do ma?

Betty: I don't know, I am only 40.

Adam: 1140.

Betty: Darn you adam, anyways Son we have to figure out a way to get to her.

Adam: I think I have a way.

Betty looks at her watch.

Betty: Its 6:59!

Adam: OH BREADBALLS

Sarah's pov:

Sarah thought of how long her father had left, she knew it was a matter of time and her cousin Samantha Would be here soon, with her date. Marshal and marcys kid, Hudson jr.( ran out of ideas)

Sarah: man why do I feel this bitter emptiness or like something is going to happen.

Instead she just shrugged it off.

Finn: Sarah You ready darling? But who are you going with?

Sarah: My new bf, benny.

Finn: well have a good time tonight.

Sarah: Bye dad!

Finn: Bye sarah!

Sarah ran outside, and walked through the grasslands to benny's address.

Sarah: Wait didn't mom and da-

But before she could say anything else, someone hit her with something blunt in the head.

Benny: Good now, I jusut have to make her forget about her mom and dad, and I can-

Benny gets hit by half a tranquillizer dart.

Benny falls to the ground.

Samantha: good shot Hudson.

Hudson: Thanks, but what about your cousin, isn't she going out with this dork tonight?

Samantha: I don't know.

Marks Pov:

Mark ran through the grasslands because he knew something was going to happen to sarah.

Mark gets there to see Hudson and the rest talking.

Sarah wakes up.

Sarah: What happened? AHHH No! my bf!

Hudson: Uh, your "bf" just tried to kidnap you.

Sarah: What, then who's going to take me to prom.

Hudson: I don't know, what about Adam?

Sarah blushes So red it looks like a strawberry.

Sarah: Uhhhhhh, uhhhhhh, uhhhhh.

Adam: Well I better get going.

Adam also blushes and tries to walk away.

Sarah grabs his hand.

Adam: What are you doing?!

Sarah: Adam, I want you to go to the prom with me, because I li-love you.

Adam blushes So hard he looks like a strawberry too.

Adam: Ummm, ummmm,ummmm-

Sarah: Pwease.

Adam: Ok.

After the Prom date, Adam takes sarah back home.

Sarah: Adam, I really do love you.

Adam: I kn-

But met a very passionate kiss from Sarah.

Adam faints.

Sarah: oh adam.

After sarah returns Adam back home

She return, and gets into bed.

Sarah: Man I do love adam, but what about Benny, I wonder what he is doing.

Bennies Pov:

Pb: Son, What the heck, I told you to lure finn in so I could say sorry.

Benny: Well I want her.

Pb: I don't care son, she is with ada-

Benny sticks a knife her mother's neck.

Benny: You say one more word about my Sarah, I will kill you mom! She will be mine, if I have to try over and over again.

Pb returns to her room.

Pb: Banana guard, I need you to put our son, under arres-

But at that moment pb felt a knife in her leg.

Pb: AHHHJHHHHH!

Benny: Told you not to talk mother.

Benny picks up the phone.

Benny: now I will handle this myself, sergeant of the banana guard, get in here, we have a peasent stealing food. As Benny sets up everything a banana guard comes in and takes her away.

Benny: Sarah the human I'm coming for you!

**Me: You like it, a continuation of Finn's brother, but in kid views, next one coming soon, now gotta get back to work on other fanfictions, hmm but wheres finn?**

**5000 miles away.**

**Finn: That prick of an author left us here!  
Fionna: Lets kill him.**

**Back to me.**

**Me: Ok, also may change my name, peace!**


End file.
